All the right Sins
by The Puppy Schwag
Summary: This is my first CYOC story, complete with the sheet. It revolves around six survivors trying to weather the storm. One is my own, and the other five could be yours! Send them in while you can.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I'm forced to officially say EndGame will be on a long, long hiatus. But to satisfy your L4D cravings, and maybe others besides, I am hauling off and making a SYOC story, 'cause it's something new. So, here's the form;

Name: (First & Last, nicknames, etc.)

Gender: (OBVIOUS)

Age: (Not too old, not too young.)

Weapons: (Keep it real, can't have more than three weapons.)

Background: (Race, etc)

Bio: (Can be as long as you want. For shits and giggles, you could even describe their sexual preference.)

Send that form completed in a PM to me, and I'll shoot ya back (with a PM, not a bullet.) with either an 'Approved' or 'Work on it'.

Cheers! - BILLEH MAYS HEAH!


	2. Chapter 2: An odd way to start

"When I heard about the Green Flu, I thought it was another thing of the media making a mountain out of some anthill. Not molehill, that would be too big. Anthill. That's how small I thought it was. Then, my father got infected when he came back from work. Now, me and my sister are all that's left of my family, seeing as our parents were killed, one by the other, and the other by me in self-defense. Right now, we're packing up to leave for some safe zone, away from these... animals that were originally our neighbors. Only the essentials... in my case, at any rate."

That's what I said into the audio log I decided to keep, seeing as I might not be able to make it through this hell alive. I wanted to leave something behind, should someone find it. Now that I was finished, I slipped the recorder into my back pocket, sighing heavily as I surveyed the teenager looking back at me in the mirror. About seventeen years old, 6'4" tall. Tan skin, muscular build. Working on one hell of a six pack, which I'm sure will be nice and ripped by the time we reach the safe zone. Yeah... It's hard to believe that I, Cole McElwrath, was actually going to go out in the kind of condition Houston's in. Ha... hard to believe indeed, considering who I'm traveling with.

"Hey, Coley, we leavin' yet?" My sister jumped up behind me, wrapping her arms around my neck. Coley was her pet name for me, and it caught on with other girls fast. I eventually stopped caring... but onto who my sister is. You ever had that hot sister? Y'know, the one that you can't really help but have those sexual fantasies about? Yeah, I have that one. But, unlike others (I hope.), I know my sister's willing to put out. _VERY _willing. Once a month, she tries to make an advance on me. Today was no different as she started sliding a hand past my waist. She giggled as she got close, but pouted when I pulled the hand out and away. Needless to say, she wasn't discouraged. "Oh... maybe later then, Coley?" I sent her a glare reflected in the mirror, and she backed off, picking up what she had packed. Lots of nine-mil ammo for her 92F (The civvy model of the M9, for those who don't know), and the pistol itself. I was surprised to see she had packed light, but hid it like a pro. She tilted her head curiously, obviously wondering why I was so silent.

Well, I'll go into detail later.

For now, I picked up my rifle, slinging it over my shoulder, making sure the mag was in tight. Ha... my sister would love that little phrase. I grabbed the spare mags I had lying out in front of the mirror, sliding them into the pockets in my vest. I looked over at my sister (Her name's Jamie, just so ya know), and motioned towards the door. She nodded solemnly in response as I slowly pushed it open, surveying the street to find none of the infected were out there. Thank GOD. I walked down the steps as silently as possible, followed by Jamie close by.

Five minutes. No safe zone. Ten dead infected.

Ten. Still no safe zone. Jamie cried out next to me. "Oh, come ON! How long have we been at this, Coley?" I shrugged, keeping my silence as I heard some girl... singing? At a time like this? Now, that is just odd. Granted, I was carrying my acoustic in case I got bored, but... seriously. Jamie noticed as well, looking over at the building it was coming from. It was the voice that REALLY got me. It was beautiful, honest to God. It must've been a goddess in there. Either way, I couldn't help my curiosity. I just HAD to see who it was. I ran towards the building, using the back of a hunched over infected to launch myself in through the window. Dangerous? Yes. Stupid? Yes. Fun? HELL yes. However, as soon as I got into the room, the singing stopped. I couldn't see jack shit, honestly. What made it worse was... well... I felt someone grab me from behind. I couldn't tell who it was, but she- I guessed- was REALLY touchy-feely. I mean, running her hands all over my body, every surface, every crevice. _It would make Jamie cringe._ I thought humorously to myself as that same voice rang out, crooning something about my body. I groaned inwardly. _Great. TWO Jamie's... _I spoke up for the first time that day.

"Hey, you mind keeping the hands off?" I tried to turn to look at the girl, but she forced my head back facing forward.

"No, no I won't." One of her hands felt out my abdomen, rubbing it just a bit to feel out the muscle. "ESPECIALLY not now." I growled, which only spurred her on. _The last thing I need is to get __molested._

"What's your name, girl?"

"Call me Succubus." She answered promptly, completely catching me off guard.

"... Succubus."

"Yeah."

"... REALLY?" I shook my head disapprovingly. _What is WITH this chick? _She finally let go of me, spinning me around to get a good look at me, and me her. DAMN, was she HOT. My eyes scanned her entire figure, right down to her legs, which looked so damn _smooth_. I mean, seriously, I almost ran my hand down one of them, just to get the feeling of it. She followed my gaze down, and surprised me by taking my hand and running it down her leg for me. She giggled as she did this. _Damn vile Succubus... _Though, I had to admit, I liked the feel of it. Nice and smooth, just as it should be, I imagined. I didn't say anything, so not to give her the pleasure of a response. She rolled her eyes, then, to my surprise, got serious.

"Okay, so I know for a fact that neither of us will survive on our own. Is there anyone else travelin' with you?" I nodded.

"My sister. My messed up, incestual sister." She giggled in response, obviously amused at my problem.

"WOW, that sucks... or does she really-"

"NO!" I quickly cut in, making her laugh at my embarrassment. _Yeah... I'm gonna hate her guts. I just know it. _She turned serious for a moment. Again.

"Okay, so where is your incestual sister?" I motioned towards the window, where she was just climbing through. "Damn, she's hot. You're a lucky guy..."

"Cole. Call me Cole." Behind me, Jamie wore a very, very surprised expression.

"You got him to talk?" She ran up beside me and started looking me over. "Y'know what, forget that question. Did she touch you at all, Cole?" Just to piss her off, I nodded. Ah... I really, really shouldn't have done that. She turned to 'Succubus', hands on her hips in the 'now-she's-all-mad' fashion.

"You, whoever you are, do NOT touch my brother again!" She cried out for God and everyone to hear. I heard a loud-ass scream somewhere in the distance, but it went unnoticed between the girls. "He is MINE to touch like that. Understand?" I sighed, poking Jamie's shoulder to get her attention.

"Can you two sex addicts shut it for a moment and focus?" Jamie shot me an offended look, but I ignored it. "I heard the scream of something out there, and it's headed this way. How's about this; I'll do whatever one of you say if you HELP PREPARE." That got 'em focused. I looked outside of the window, looking into my rifle's scope.

Yeah... I nearly shit myself.


	3. Everything starts with

Cheers! It's Facade, with an update. Took me long enough, huh? As usual, it might seem rushed, but hey. Anyway, Ninnnna is the owner of Succubus, I own Cole and his sis, and Valve owns L4D.

~Facade

* * *

><p>"AAAHRG!" One head appeared above the windowsill, earning a nice butt-stock to the messed up face from my rifle. Behind me, the girls waited for when I had to back up from the opening.<p>

So far, that was the twenty-first kill of those things I had made from that window.

When they weren't close, I took shots at them, thankful for my prowess with the weapon I held tightly. The spent casings clinked again and again on that fine wood floor, that may or may not be covered in blood and entrails by the time we were done here.

_BANG_

_ BANG_

_ BANG_

I wouldn't have let up at all had my magazine run dry. Instantly, I reached for another magazine, fumbling in annoyance around my belt. I laughed a bit when I finally got a hand on it... then lost it _right _when I was about to slide it into the mag-well.

"SON OF A BITCH! What the hell was that?" I roared out as I was forced to bash another skull in.

"That was a Smoker! They have long tongues, so be careful!" I heard Succubus call out from behind me, clutching a... pickaxe? Where the hell... Ah, forget it. "They can wrap you up and-"

"I've heard enough." I cut her off as I jumped back next to her. "Hope that thing can work against them." She nodded and fell silent, the both of us glaring at that only entrance into the room- the door was barricaded, and we weren't about to remove it. To my right, my sister gripped the shotgun she found God-knows-where, as we waited...

And waited...

And... waited...

For fucking nothing. At. FUCKING. _ALL_. "... Eh... Did I..."

"I think you did." Succubus sighed heavily, resting her weapon on her shoulder. "How much ammo does one magazine hold?"

"... Eh... I think I fired off thirty shots, and... maybe... uh... twenty five were kills. So, I'm guessing this holds thirty." I rambled off, looking over at my sister. Of course...

She looked hungry. Not for that kinda food, though... "You promised, Cole." She muttered in a threatening tone as Succubus slowly turned to me from behind.

"Yes... Yes, you did, didn't you?" A long sigh escaped my throat as I attempted to find a way out of this little problem.

There was no way in _HELL _I was going to do anything my sister said, and I was not about to find out what kinda fetishes the other chick had. _If only something could burst through that door right now... If only... _

"AYA!" I was forced to get down low- prone, in fact- in order to dodge that flying metal guillotine that was originally that one door we kept barricaded. I didn't even know what happened until I jumped onto my feet and held my sidearm at the ready.

In the doorway, stood one hell of a bodybuilder. Seriously... the thing was buff. I was mildly impressed at his stature, taking in most of the details of the flesh- rotten. Torn. Ripped. Red. Bloody. Full of bullet holes. Yeah.

He be mad, bros. Oh, I'm sorry, is that racist?

"Sunuva... " I started to back away slowly, abandoning my rifle as as I kept my eyes on the big S.O.B in front of me, followed by sis and... eh... fuck, I forgot her name. Temptress or something... Whatever. Point is...

"WATCH OUT!" I turned around quickly as something wet and slimy was wrapped all around me, tugging like a bitch. Every tug forced a breath out of my, and my first instinct was to commence operation 'Scream my lungs out', which I proceeded to do as the bodybuilder zombie roared bloody flipping murder. I couldn't see what happened next to the two, sadly, as I was dragged closer and closer to what, I honestly believed my grave would be...

* * *

><p>I couldn't breathe at all...<p>

My vision was fading...

Screams... Screams were everywhere.

My head...

My body...

I couldn't think, I couldn't focus. I couldn't do anything... Then it stopped. Just, all of a sudden, stopped. No more tugging, no more choking. The damage the thing meant to do... was, sadly, done. My vision blurred once more, then faded altogether.

* * *

><p>"... him to... oom!" <em>What the...?<em>

"... as fa... I can, bi...!" _… Who can... what?_

"... he alive?" The words around me were becoming a little bit more understandable by the second... sadly, still didn't have a clue who they were or whom they were talking about.

"... Cole! Get your la..." I suddenly felt a hard strike across my face, jarring me from my stupor. "There ya go, finally! He's alive, Ms. Incest!" _… Well, there goes my hope. _

"Alright, and don't call me that, you slut!" I heard my sister call out from somewhere in front of me, followed by a few shots from her shotgun. "Just get him in there! This thing's almost dead anyway!" I watched in amazement as she pumped more and more lead into the... bodybuilder zombie-thing that had broken the door down earlier, each one making more and more blood run down the thing's flesh in rivers.

Freaking rivers!

_ Damn, that thing got blood, bros. Oh, I'm sorry, is that racist? _I didn't get to see its fate; a large metal-covered door blocked my view as I was dragged into a large room. I began to breathe a bit easier every passing second, looking around my now-somewhat-clear surroundings. "... Where am I?"

"A safe room, Cole." I heard Succubus explain, helping me up into a sitting position. "Zombies can't get in here, so we're safe... as the name implies, obviously." I nodded slowly in response, taking in the so-called 'safe room'. My consensus? Wasn't any different from any other frikin' room I've seen. "That isn't important, though... Are you alright? You can breathe easy, right?" I nodded again, not in the mood to talk, to be honest.

"Good. Wouldn't want my little toy to be tuckered out before I even get busy."

"Wha-?" She shut me up with her lips, an odd... yet, pleasing sensation that sent wave after wave of small shocks through my body. _What the hell is with this girl? Not that I have many problems with it, but... seriously. _She pulled away after holding that position for a few minutes.

"You aren't as old as you look Cole. I know for a fact. Your body, your attitude... you were just made to drive me nuts, huh?"

"I don'-" She silenced me again with another kiss, this time taking a dominant position over me.

"Uh-uh. No talking. She might realize what I'm doing." She pressed her lips to mine again, before I could voice an objection, as I felt a few rational thoughts leave me. With what remained, I manage to push her off.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Back it up, girl. You are trying to... do... _that_ with me?"

"I'd think that was obvious." She forced me down, grinding her hips over my waist. "I don't let guys like you get away. Ever." She explained in a rather... seductive voice before kissing me again. Though, this time, much softer. Much more gentle as he slowly slid her tongue into my mouth. I heard cloth run over skin, then off of it as two warm, large objects pressed against my chest. _… Okay... Maybe... just this once, maybe. _

The zipper on my vest started to slide down, revealing the sleeveless underneath and the physique under that. Upon the sight, she went crazy...

Real crazy.

* * *

><p>Ha ha. What, did you think I'd give you a tall glass of lemon? I think NOT! You won't get anything like from me with this story. Ha ha ha ha ha ha... I'm evil.<p> 


End file.
